How a Beauty meets a Killer
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: 9 years before the Lakeshore Strangler transferred his soul into a doll, he meets a woman name Tiffany and this is how they met in New Jersey. How did Tiffany react to Chucky's kill in front of her? And how did Chucky react when Tiffany kills in front of him? Find out in this one-shot.


***How a Beauty meets a Killer***

* * *

><p><em>1979, New Jersey.<em>

Tiffany is walking down the dark streets alone with a black coat on. Thunder is heard from far away, but it will rain soon enough once again since the streets are wet. Tiffany crossed her arms to keep her hands warm from the cold as she turned to the right and found shadows from the ally. She hears voices. Sounds like men. She quietly walks through the dark ally, and hear more voices.

"Please, stop! No, no!" A male voice begged.

"Just shut up and give me the whore who owes me money! I gave her what she wanted!" The second voice threatened.

"I-I'll get your money, sir! Just please don't kill me! I have a family!" Tiffany peeked around the corner to see a shaking chubby man in a suit that is wrinkled and wet, and the other man who is in a dark coat, holding up a knife against his face. The man's face is under the shadows, and his hair is long. Tiffany remained quiet as she watches.

"If you have family, then why do you come here and fuck these scumbags, eh?" A man with a knife asked. "Your wife's not good enough for ya?"

"N-no! I...I would never-" The chubby man didn't finish as he felt a blade sliced his throat. The blood pours out of the flesh, like a waterfall. Tiffany's eyes widened and covered her mouth in shock, and awe. The chubby man choked and fell lifelessly on the ground, making a pool of blood. The murderer licked the blood off of the knife, and Tiffany found it hot. Who is this mysterious man? As the door was hear open, Tiffany watched as the man storm in with his knife, leaving the dead body behind. Tiffany came out of hiding and look down at the corpse. She found a wallet on his left pocket and look through his cards, money, and a photo of his family. She gathered the money together and about to leave before anyone could spot her...

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked. Tiffany froze as she felt a tip of the knife poking her right cheek, running down her neck. She felt a grab on her arm. The murderer caught her, and she is going to die since she is the witness of all this. "Give me the money you took." The man said. Tiffany moved her fingers to give the man the money, and he took it from her. Tiffany shuts her eyes, prepared for the worst. "Huh. Not begging for your life?"

"I'm not like those who cry for mercy." Tiffany replied. "Do what you have to do." She hears a man chuckle. A creepy laugh she had ever heard. The man came around her to face her, and she can see his face in the light from the moon. She gasped a little. "...You..."

"You know who I am?"

"...The Lakeshore Strangler. You're Charles Lee Ray." Tiffany said, not moving from her spot.

"Yeah." The murderer said, forming a smirk, gripping on his knife. "My friends call me, 'Chucky'. But, you are not a friend. Tell me why I have to kill you..." Before Tiffany could reply, they both hear a scream from behind. Chucky took Tiffany by the arm and drag her out to the corner where the man was murdered, and there is a woman with light brown hair crying in fear. Tiffany took the knife from Chucky's hand and came towards the woman and slice her neck and stab her in the stomach. Tiffany laughed as the woman fell on the ground, bleeding everywhere, and Chucky stood there in silent. What just happened?

"No more witnesses, right?" Tiffany chuckled.

"What did- What..." Chucky stuttered. "What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean, Charles?" Tiffany asked, smiling. She hands him the knife back. "You don't anymore witnesses, do you? I'm your witness and...you have to kill me sooner or later." Chucky doesn't know what to think. He looks back down at the woman she killed. He knelt to the body and check her jacket for a wallet or anything. Tiffany watched him in silent. Chucky took out a package that is filled with cash.

"Ahhh. Here we go." Chucky placed the money in his coat. "Nice knowing ya, whore." Tiffany realized that this might be the woman who he is looking for. And she killed her. Chucky didn't care at all, he might want her dead.

"Got what you want?" Tiffany asked.

"Yep. Now, about you-"

"Go ahead and kill me. I'm worth it, trust me."

"No. I ain't gonna kill ya." Chucky replied. "You really surprised me. You killed this bitch I was looking for. You're fuckin' amazing, sweetheart." Tiffany chuckled at him as she took out a lighter and a cigarette.

"It was nothing, Charles. But thank you." She puffed a smoke.

"You got one for me?" Chucky asked. Tiffany hands him a cigarette and give him a light. He took a puff of smoke and sighed. "Ah yeah. Haven't had one of these in a long time." Tiffany smiled at him.

Later, the two dumped the bodies in the river. Chucky rinsed his hands in the water to get the blood off of him. Tiffany did the same with her hands and face. After their hands and faces are clean, they smiled at each other.

"So, what now?" Chucky asked. "Oh, and what are you doing back there at this time of night anyway?"

"I was heading home. I was...visiting a friend." Tiffany said. "I don't want to talk about it. But, what about you? What happens with you now?"

"Eh, gonna lay low for a while since I killed the guy, and you killed the bitch." Chucky replied. "My friend and I were planning to leave New Jersey, but...we have to figure out how the hell are we gonna get there. We're still short on cash to get a plane ride."

"Where are you going?"

"Chicago. That's where we will find-" Chucky paused for a moment, and look at Tiffany. "Someone is there who will help me with something." He couldn't tell her anymore details. Tiffany only stares at him without asking why he would go there for. Besides, this is none of her concern. "Okay. Uh, thanks for not calling the cops on me. You seem to get me more than anyone else." He said.

"Why would I call the cops on a handsome killer such as you?" Tiffany asks with a seductive look. Chucky chuckled at her. "I should be going too. It was nice meeting you, Charles."

"You can call me Chucky, sweetie-pie." The killer said with a smirk on his face. "And shit, I didn't even get your name. What is it?"

"Tiffany Valentine."

"Tiffany, huh? Nice name. Mind if I call ya Tiff for short?"

"Sure." Tiffany giggled. "No one has ever call me that before. They like my full name."

"I can see that." Chucky said by staring at her face and her body that is covered by her long coat. "Hey, we should split, but uh, it's...great meeting you. Your kill will be remembered."

"Yeah." Tiffany said, trying to hide her disappointment of him leaving. "It's great meeting you too, Chucky." They both shake hands. But Tiffany planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving him speechless. She walked away from him to get on the bridge. Chucky watched her, placing his hand over his cheek, feeling the gloss. She is very trustworthy. The way she killed the woman really amazes him. No one has ever done in front of him before. Tiffany is the first woman who isn't afraid to kill someone in front of someone. Chucky smiled a little as Tiffany disappears in the dark, and he started to head off his own way.

"Maybe she could come with me and Eddie when I see her again." Chucky said. "I'll find her. I'll find her..."


End file.
